battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Canada/@comment-25009444-20160801060255/@comment-25009444-20160801183931
lOOC: Chops off hand. ALLHUAKBA- wait, wrong line. ---- Second time posting this, Wikia ate up the first time and i didnt back it up. ---- IC: Several hours has passed since the limo has left the city limits before it pulls into a small town. The NCP has complete support of the town and as the limo passes through, some people would cheer and others would simply give a thumbs up. Only a few minuts later the limo leaves the town leaving through another side, and another 10 minute passes before they reach a military base. The guards opens the front gate and the limo drives through and heads into the first of several in a line of large storage hangers. Kirk gets out of the limo and looks around and everyone is buzy, either talking to a logistics officer or moving pallets either further into the hanger or loading it onto trucks which will move it to another location elsewhere. Samuel gets out of the limo and quickly signs something on a datapad and moves over to kirk. "The shipment should arrive soon. I have a few minutes to tell you the way we're sorting the incoming shipments" The 2 walks out of the first hanger and Samuel continues talking. "The first hanger here handles equipment and ammunition for infantry, the logististics are also handled here. The next 2 hangers are for tanks, they don't stay here permanantly, they get moved to a proper storage area after only a short time, this is a sorting facility. The one after is for equipment for the tanks, and than the next 3 follows the same format except it's for light vehicles, and then the 2 after that is for raw materials we recieve from the Union, however, we are having problems. Our factories are not making equipment fast enough, but that should be solved. The Scarlet SSR is giving us a section of the Greenland superfactory to produce our equipment, and that also means part of our raw materials income will be diverted there." A loud noise can be heard by the 2 and they turn around, they see several Union Marked Type 195 class ships. They land onto the platforms in front of the hangers and opens the rear bay door. Large trucks drives over to the open door and Centurion Units from the ship begins loading onto trucks which once full moves the shipments into the proper sorting hanger. Samuel: Well I need to go back in and take care of logistics. Theres usually a Union repersentative there who oversees the transfer of the shipments. Samuel walks away as Kirk begins walking over to the lead ship. He looks up the main ramp and theres a man wearing a Scarlet Navy Uniform and holding a datapad. He gives orders to the Centurion units of where to move each pallet. Kirk walks over Kirk: Hello, my name is Kirk Osmond, I'm the leader of the NCP. Nathan: Hello Kirk, I'm Nathan Dover currently assigned to Union International relations, and currently, Canada. Kirk: So what sparked the Union's intrest in Canada? Nathan: Your PM actually contacted us first, he originally wanted to expand his military, how ironic. Eventually he had cut alot of trade in terms of military equpment and raw material he needed to produce the weapons. Most of these instead of just being cutoff, we found you guys and redirected them to you. Always happy to support a good cause. Kirk: Really? Intresting. Well Steve will soon realise the mistakes of his choices, Canada needs a military and this will show him. Soon, we will light the flames for the revolution. The 2 shake hands before Kirk walks off the ramp. He heads hitches a ride with a transport to the command center and enters he greets the other military officers and begins planning...